element
by sephchipmunk
Summary: read it not a darn summary


This was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaay back in 09 for young author when I was under the control of those the bastards cps in Chicago I also added a list of characters from all the Spyro games to tell people who everyone is and kind of where they come from. My mom showed me how to crop photos in Picasa and to insert captions which are the labels for some of the pictures.

This story took a long time to write because at first it was too long many of my friends thought to many things happened in it so I guess you can call this a condensed version. I want to get it in into video game format and then add some new characters, I hope you enjoy this story.

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

**Chapter 1 The Meteor Shower …****…. 6**

**Chapter 2 Earthia The Green Planet Council…****….****.8**

**Chapter 3 The Adepts****…11**

**Chapter 4 Artisan Town Elabria …..13**

**Chapter 5 Meeting of the Minds….…..14**

**Chapter 6 Journey to Elder Garden….….15**

**Chapter 7 Defensive Strategies….…17**

**Chapter 8 Battle of the Elements…..…...19**

**Chapter 9 Reunions and Heroes…..….21**

**LIST OF CHARACTERS AND OTHER EXPLANATIONS **

**Spyro**** the Dragon** is a purple dragon that prophecies say will direct the fate of his era. He is the primary protagonist in The Legend of Spyro. He is compassionate for others and always willing to help.

**Cynder** was originally a large, powerful black dragon, who serves as the primary antagonist in _The Legend of Spyro: a New Beginning_. Corrupted by the Dark Master, she is fully grown despite being the same age as Spyro. After being defeated, she returns to her normal size and becomes Spyro's companion. Cynder states that she is in love with Spyro at the end of Dawn of the Dragon

**Sparx **is Spyro's foster brother. Sparx serves primarily as a traveling companion and the comic relief character. Sparx' parents find Spyro when he is just an egg and when he hatches they raise him with Sparx. Oh Sparx is a dragonfly.

**Zinc and Zuke - **twins, the children of Spyro and Cynder OC

The **Dragon Elders** serve as the government and primary meditating body of the Dragon Realms. They include Astor, Cho Lei, Magnus, Ragnar, Red, Titan, and Tomas. All of them are anthropomorphic, and come in various colors. In the video games they teach Spyro new techniques, but this is just a story now so they don't have a big part.

**Garett**is a seventeen-year-old Mars Adept also from Vale, is big and strong but slightly oafish and unfocused; nonetheless he is Isaac's closest companion.

**Ivan**is a fifteen-year-old Jupiter Adept who has lived with a famous merchant in the town of Kalay all his life, but whose real hometown is actually Contigo, a town on the continent of Atteka; he is a somewhat quiet, insightful boy. He is kind of small as well.

**Mia** is a seventeen-year-old Mercury Adept from the wintry town of Imil, is a gentle healer from a heritage of Mercury Adept clansmen.

Chapter 1

Meteors fell all the time in The Dragon Realms. At least once a week at night the sky would be completely empty of stars the deepest dark blue. On these nights meteors would shower the land.

Spyro and Cynder had just gone to sleep after saying good night to Sparx. Zuke and Zinc were fast asleep. They had run around all day. They were twins and never away from each other and always in trouble. It was like they were attached but they were not they just liked being together all the time. They sometimes would think the exact same thing, like when they were hungry they would both think of the same food to eat. They created new games to play every day, but often were scolded for various tricks they were play on other dragons and on Sparx, their father's closest friend. So on this day they were very tired and even their eyes had closed at the exact same time.

Zuke and Zinc woke up when their whole house shook! When they ran out of their room everyone was up and gazing out the front door. One of the meteors crashed on their front lawn! The entire family was speechless. Their eyes wide with wonder and surprise because the meteor started to crack open. There was something or someone inside it trying to step out but the meteor was on fire!

Without any fear the twins ran out at the same time of course and began flapping their little wings, but they could not put out the flames because their wings just weren't long enough. Spyro and Cynder and even Sparks (Spyro's close friend) joined the twins and all were flapping eagerly! Soon there were clouds of smoke because the flames were going out. They could all hear hissing because large rock that had just fallen from the sky was cooling. When meteors crash through a planet's atmosphere they are going so fast that they get really hot and sometimes start on fire like this huge rock.

The creature was finally able to climb out but fell over and curled up. The family of dragons stood looking intensely at the creature for what seemed like a very long time, but they all worked together to bring the creature into their home. The dragon home was large. Well, the dragons were not huge but had large furniture. They found a comfortable place to lay this strange but beautiful creature.

They all stared and waited. Zinc and Zuke kept gulping and giving each other questioning looks. They were young and had never seen any other creatures than dragons and of course Sparks who lived with them, but some how their father the famous Spyro knew who and what she was once he could really see her away from the smoke. He looked at Cynder with a serious but worried face. Then quietly Spyro motioned fall everyone to follow him into another room.

They did not return to sleep but waited patiently for her to wake up. Even the twins were silent and not moving. It seemed like hours were passing and nothing was happening. They knew she was not dead because they could see her slow breaths moving her chest up and down. The family moved away from her into another room and Spyro began telling his children about her. The twins gazed at their father with questions in their eyes, but waited in silence for him to begin.

Chapter 2

Her name was Earthia. Earthia is the leader of the Green Planet council. Spyro slowly told them the story of what he had heard about Earthia, how her planet along with many others was destroyed by the Metarex. He explained, "The Metarex is an army of cyborgs." The twins looked at each other and then and their father, they had no idea was a cyborg was and of course wanted to know, but they kept very quiet hoping their father would say. Spyro continued, "A cyborg is a fierce creature and very hard to fight. They are both human and machine and usually created to destroy others." The twins remained puzzled but sat staring at their father. He added, "They are robots, built and used by someone who needs something stronger than themselves to destroy and conquer." Spyro paused and thought out loud but was staring off, "what could they want with The Dragon Realms?"

After a few moments of silence they were all startled when they heard a noise behind them. Earthia was awake! She stood their in front of them looking tired and a little frightened. "I have come to warn you!" she stated. "I do not have much time!" She paused and then said, "And neither do you." There was no expression in her face but then she grabbed her side, but as Cynder went to help her, Earthia raised her hand for her to stop. She stood upright and seemed to take a big breath. Zuke and Zinc hid behind their father. They thought about Earthia at the same. She was very strange looking but there was kind of pretty too. Earthia had blue eyes the color of sapphires.

Looking directly at Spyro she said continued, "The Metarex has joined forces with dark and cold creatures." "I have only recently heard them to be called, the Heartless, also wanting to destroy and conquer the entire The Dragon Realms Planet! You see dragons are fierce fighters but only for good, it is believed you would never join in so you are targeted for destruction. The plan is to bring ice to your fiery planet to destroy all dragons!" Earthia was panting now as he was exhausted. "I do not know where the Heartless come from but I believe at one time they were innocent creatures transformed to do the bidding of the Subspace Emissary who wants control." As Earthia continued to speak she appeared weaker and weaker. "The life force of the innocent seems to get sucked out and their hearts disappear. Then they are like puppets. Now, please I ask you to take me outside so that I may try to re-energize so that I may be of help when you absolutely need it." With that she collapsed. The dragons rushed to her and carried to their yard. Spyro indicated a spot in the yard that was separated by a ring of fire. There were other objected there. They raised Earthia over their heads until they were through the ring of fire and laid her on the ground. This was surely a place of protection. The ring of fire around this ground would protect her from any enemies not from The Dragon Realms.

Just as the Spyro family crossed back over they looked back and saw that Earthia was changing. She almost sunk into the ground. Then she grew taller her skin changed to a deep brown and branches broke free and started burrowing into the ground. She was planting her self. As she grew taller her arms turned into solid brown branches. Her beautiful face melted into the trunk, but not completely. The dragons could still make out the outline of her face which seemed to be carved into the trunk. Earthia's beautiful light blue hair changed last and transformed into leaves of every color. Spyro smiled, this was Earthia's true form a tree of enormous life force. She would certainly reenergize in this form. Only creatures from The Dragon Realms with good hearts would be able to cross the ring of fire.

Every dragon family in The Dragon Realms had a ring of fire outside their home where they could protect personal treasures if the family travelled or just need to store important items. It seemed the safest place for Earthia.

Spyro noticed the silence as his family was stared in awe at this creature in their safe place. She bloomed into an awesome tree with colorful leaves. The family was jolted out of the silence by another loud boom. They had not realized that meteors were falling again and rushed into their home. Spyro and Cynder needed to discuss this situation with urgency, but there was another huge crash right outside the house! Spyro opened the front door and saw that four young humans had just appeared. It seemed like that had just landed create a cloud of earth and fire where they stood on alert. Spyro was ready to attack when Issac stepped forward.

Chapter 3

Adepts are incredible human beings with special abilities. There are 4 types of Adepts. Venus Adepts have the ability to manipulate the earth and plants. Mars Adepts have the ability to direct fire, heat and lava. Jupiter Adepts have the ability to be in command of wind and thunder/lightning. Mercury Adepts have the ability to have power over water and ice.

"I am Issac from Weyward!" "We have come to help you!" Spyro relaxed and allowed him entry. He had heard of Weyward before and decided to give Issac a chance to speak even though he was a human. Issac continued, "Weyard is a massive earth-like environment with several major continents and many oceans." Most humans cannot tolerate the heat generated in The Dragon Realm so Spyro was fascinated and wanted to hear more before scorching this human.

Issac continued after relaxing himself. "We have been chosen to come to your aid! Earlier today I intercepted a message about Earthia escaping near death so she could come warn you. Our own leaders have gone into hiding because of the devastating destruction the Heartless created as they swept across Weyward not long ago. We have been searching for a way to destroy them but have not been successful yet. Each place they attack they use different forces, they seem to be able to read the life force of each planet and then strike with weapons that specifically take out that life force.

Spyro was listening very seriously. He was hearing every word and momentarily drifted into thinking about what could cause the most damage to The Dragon Realm. Issac continued talking, "Earthia had been visiting a small sub planet the Green Council rules. The life force there feeds the earth giving life to all kinds of plant-like creatures. It was a beautiful place. The plants were suffocated with a toxic kind of smoke putting them to sleep; some of the creature then woke up but were shadows of what they were. They began to pour a liquid poison into the ground that eventually penetrated and reached the planet's life force and all above ground withered and turned brown. When Earthia escaped I caught her broadcast.

Because of the atmosphere protecting your home right now, we came in a blast so I am sorry if our boom startled you. I am a Venus Adept and able to manipulate earth and plants." Issac took a breath, "This is Mia, she is a Mercury Adept and able to manipulate water and ice. Mia is also a healer. And Garret, he is a Mars Adept and able to manipulate fire. Ivan is a Jupiter Adept and able to control the air. Our leaders chose the four of us to come to The Dragon Realm to help if needed.

"Where is Earthia?"

Spyro motioned for Issac to follow him outside. Issac gasped! He beheld Earthia with shock. He had never heard she was actually a tree, an incredibly beautiful tree. Issac nodded with the understanding that Earthia was reenergizing. It might be several days before he could speak with her about what happened to her world.

Chapter 4

An Artisan Town – Elabria

Once beautiful village, Elabria was home to the most artistic dragons in The Dragon Realm. Art produced by the dragons that lived there were the most magnificent ever seen and dragons throughout the Realm would come to buy. Some dragons would pay a lot of money to send their children there for artist school because if you were really good they would make a lot of money when they grew up.

There were always lots of parties in this town and dragons were very busy too. Then, mysterious things started happening here just after the meteor shower. One of the main arts here was glass. Really hot fire is used to make designs of glass. On Earth they might call it glass blowing. "Glassblowing is a glass forming technique that involves inflating the molten glass into a bubble, or parison, with the aid of the blowpipe, or blow.  wiki/Glass-blowing). The artists there created tiny and huge masterpieces. Not all dragons had the gift to make really special things.

In the center of the town was a huge building with openings on all for sides. In front of the openings there were covered areas filled with special tools. IT took a special dragon because most dragons walk on all four legs but these dragons could stand for long periods of time holding special tools with their front legs and mouth and nose. They had to have a lot of control because they could not use their inner fire to make the special glass they could only use their inner breath to keep the fires hot and strong.

The night after the meteor shower it grew very quiet and it seemed like there were no parties happening which was weird. Two dragons were at the center square when it happened. There was a loud boom like the one that occurred when the Adepts appeared. A huge cocoon hovered over the center square. Dragons began coming out of their homes to look at this gigantic strange looking rock, but stayed clear of the building. All of a sudden the cocoon-shaped rock separated into two pieces. A heavy goop dropped out over the building and the two dragons that were too stunned to move away were completely covered. Immediately you could hear the hissing sound. The hissing sounds mean something bad for these dragons. Cooling. The two dragons were completely stiff with goop hardened like a shell on them. Then the other dragons watching in surprise realized that the special fires had also been encased and were completely out. A few puffs of steam came out from the four fires from under the goop and the steam spread fear. As the dragons looked around them for an explanation of what happened, one shouted "Look!" "What is that?" Then he pointed to several shadows creeping out of the town.

Chapter 5

Spyro and Cynder could not keep Zuke and Zinc out of the room. So they decided they could be there but made them sit behind them. The Adepts were sitting with them in a circle. Issac explained that the Subspace Emissary was very powerful and evil. This Emissary learned about his victims and never just rushed into an attack. The Emissary would seek out what was most destructive to each species and planet they conquered and slowly take over. Spyro looked at Cynder and swallowed hard.

Cynder spoke first and told the visitors that in order to destroy the Dragon Realm the fire would have to be put out. The life source of The Dragon Realm was fire and deep in the caves where there is a lot of fire lays a dragon egg one that will never hatch though but the fires keep it warm and alive.

Now, Spyro had become quite popular in the Dragon Realm and though he also checked with Elders many dragons game to him first to solve big problems. Just then they all jumped to hear someone pounding on the door frantically!

A small green dragon fell panting inside as Spyro opened the door. "My name is Synger and I have come all the way from Elabria!" She calmed a little and told them all that happened there. Singer was small and young. With her little wings she could not have easily flown all the here. She would have to run and fly in spurts. After she told her story she started to cry and as she was sobbing said, "My father, Blue Nose was caught by the goop and is like a statue now! I don't know if he will ever be able to make fire again!" Cynder immediately went to her like any mother would to comfort her, but Synger was really sad. Spyro looked at everyone and even though he was a small purple dragon he had a fierce look on his face and said, "Time to send a runner to the Elders. First to see if they are okay and to tell them all we know." Cynder just nodded her head in agreement she was still comforting the small green dragon. Zuke and Zink jumped up and stood proudly in front of their father. There was a long silence, he told Zuke and Zinc, they could not go and that he was proud of them that they offered but no, it had to be someone quicker than a small dragon, not as noticeable as a dragon. Sparx' wings were already flapping and without another word took off out the open door. Spyro had not closed it.

Chapter 6

Sparx was supersonic fast, but he didn't miss puffs of smoke in the distance all over the place. As he approached areas where the puffs were he began to see strange mounds. He realized that these were dragons and some where their homes. He was a little alarmed but seeing this made him even m ore determined to hurry. He had to get to Elder Garden!

The elders reside high in the cliffs of The Lifts. The Lifts are located in a mountain of stone with vast cave systems. There is a secret maze like passage that you have to pass through to get to the Elder Garden. The maze is a test but it is the only way to reach the Elders. Even though Sparx was just a dragonfly, he had tests he had to pass that were his size.

A long, long time ago one of the Elders was magical and he cast a spell on the tunnel for safety and so that not just anyone could come up to Elder Garden. The Elders came down enough but wanted to have peace at home. The tunnel was a like a living creature. It seemed to know anyone who entered even their deepest thoughts and then a series of events would occur and if you get through them the Tunnel would open up to the Elder Garden, if you failed it would open up at the bottom. No one ever tried it twice. Now, Sparx had never attempted The Tunnel on his own, so he had to be very brave.

The Tunnel suddenly went black. First, Sparx panicked inside, but then closed his eyes and thought only of his determination to save The Dragon Realm. He also thought really hard about knowing how he could not do it alone. As he breathed out he opened one eye and noticed a very tiny light in the distance and flew toward it. He did not wait to go into it and then it seemed he was in another section. He sighed with relief that he was not back at the bottom.

This section was huge and there were only two paths showing. He laughed to himself as he realized how true the stories were about the Tunnel knowing you. Sparx often couldn't make up his mind. The other sides of the openings were black so he couldn't check that way so he started looking for a clue, like the light he had seen before. Then he noticed it, it was not a light, but another opening and just his size.

The third would be the last unless he failed. He stopped dead in his tracks! Sparx could here them. It sounded as though it was hundreds! A chorus of chaos! The most fatal sound a dragonfly could hear. BIRDS CHIRPING! He had no choice than to push ahead. He was busy in his head figuring out how quickly he could reach his top speed. Sparx could fly up to about 38 miles per hour. He was certain he could reach it but he would have to evade those filthy pecking creatures. He took a big breath and went for it!

He must have dodged 50 birds on his way when he saw a pathway and not straight ahead it was back behind him. Dragonflies can see things in all directions! He may even have reached 40 miles per hour he wasn't sure, but he zoomed around and passed through to another space! At first he thought he was floating, but then he realized he had made it through but there was no time to dawdle in his glory.

Elder garden was a great sight! From it you can see all of the Dragon Realm. With great relief he noticed the fire burning in the center. It looked like the Elders were gathering at the edge of the garden looking down and Sparx took a deep breath and zoomed toward them. Magnus turned first and greeted Sparx. "We see," he said with a huge sigh, "Do you know what is happening?" Sparx had to fly very close to Magnus' ear to tell him the whole story because he is so much smaller. As he flapped his wings in place he told the story fast, the other elders turned their ears toward him straining to hear. They did not hear every word like Magnus but they heard some. The most important thing they all agreed was that Spyro was making a plan with the strangers who had come to their aid.

At that moment, they all looked up. Hovering above the Elder Garden was a rock. Sparx could only guess but he had to move and move fast! It only took a moment and the "goop" was released from the rock!

Sparx was racing faster than he had ever flown. Going down was certainly easier he just had to go over the edge. He could see two dragons behind him. Only two! Magnus and Ignitis! The dragons were soon flying right next to him. They flew straight to Spyro's home. There were many puffs of smoke now, the air was quite thick, but then Sparx noticed the large blooming tree and head straight for it. Only Magnus was with Sparx when they got there. Everyone was still here.

Chapter 7

Magnus was twice the size of Spyro, but Spyro could be just as powerful. Magnus though was an Elder and had the respect of all as he entered the house. Zuke and Zinc came to his side staring at him. Everyone gathered around him. Cynder introduced Magnus to the visitor. Issac repeated his story to him. Issac also explained that he had been able to examine some of the goop while Sparx was on his journey. The goop is not a foreign substance but one mixed to perfection. It is mud and water, the two most fatal substances to attack The Dragon Realm with against its fire element. A bigger battle was coming there was no doubt about that. The problem was they had not figured out how to get rid of it without hurting the dragons caught in it. Too much water would drown the inner fires of the dragons. If they did not act soon all of Dragon Realm would be covered in this goop!

Then the door opened! Earthia! She must have re energized. Earthia bowed to the Elder Magnus and he did the same back. Earthia told them all she knew about the enemy at hand. It is a new Subspace Emissary wanting to control everything. The Subspace Emissary is related to Tabuu who was defeated long ago by Sonic the Hedgehog. Earthia continued to say, "His name is

"He has rebooted the Metarex, a group of robotic fighters that once fought under Tabuu. When Tabuu was defeated the Metarex shut down, we thought for good." Earthia was glowing with energy and power, she was ready to take on what ever was out there but she said more, "The creatures are shells of beings that once were good and were killed by Flash of Shadows. He controls them. They are similar to the creatures Sora was up against in Kingdom Hearts, the Heartless. The difference is that these creatures will return to their normal selves once the Subspace Emissary has been defeated. They have no real power but they like they taunt victims caught in the goop so they harden when they are struggling. Flash of Shadows enjoys that.

"So this guy is after the life force of the Dragon Realm, right?" Zuke asked."Yes," said Earthia. Zinc spoke up next, "Then we have to stop them!" "Will we be able to recover the dragons that have been covered by this goop?" Earthia explained, "The goop is what you get when you mix earth and water together, but then is supercharged by Flash of Shadows. This charge makes it harden and the longer it stays on the victim the more it drains the life force from that being" Spyro stared intensely at Earthia, "Thank you for sharing all you know with us. Knowledge is power in any situation. We must act fast! That leaves just one question. How must time before they harden and their life force dry?" Earthia said, "I do not have an exact answer, but I would say we have less than 6 hours."

They all stood and agreed that they needed to go to the Great Cavern. The Great Cavern was at the center of the Dragon Realm where the great dragon crystal egg was kept. The crystal egg stored the life force of the Realm. Magnus reminded everyone that Ignitis had already been making his way there. "He will certainly need help, let's go!"

Just outside the door, the group searched for the best route. If they can beat the Emissary to the egg and then attacked when he arrives the goops will fall off all of the Dragon Realm and its inhabitants. Just as Spyro was telling everyone to stick together a pink haired lady appeared. "Need a lift?" She was floating holding some ropes. They all looked at each other and their eyes got as big as their entire heads when the creature appeared under her. She was standing on the back of what some referred to as a gigantic drill dozer.

The gigantic drill dozer is a whale-size creature used for transporting a large amount of people or cargo. They are calm creatures but super fast. "My name is Jill! I am a Red Dozer!" "This is Creabu, we call her Cab." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, its better than Crab, right?"

They introduced everyone and Spyro said, "You intercepted a message right?" Jill said, "Yep that's right! "I'm the leader and this Flash character has put sugar in our best machinery and shut down out complete operations. I want in!" So they all climbed onto Cab. Zuke and Zinc were busy trying to checkout Cab as they took off. The speed was amazing but you could hardly feel it.

After a few minutes, Spyro notice the Heartless creatures ahead smashing things up. Issac stepped up to him and said they would hop off and take care of it. "Have Cab circle around, we'll wrap this up in a few minutes!" Cab slowed and they hopped off. The Adepts hid behind a large rock formation that was painted with designs.

They watched waiting for a moment when they could surprise the culprits. When the leapt out, they attacked with all the elemental forces they could, Earth, Water, Air and Fire! The entire band was wiped out! None were left standing as Cab pulled around to pick them up. The jumped to her back and off the crew went.

They were about a mile from the Great Cavern Entrance and all seemed quiet. All of sudden the hovering rocks were everywhere dropping goop! Cab was having a hard time maneuvering around the huge droppings. Jill shouted, "She won't be able to hold out! She's too big! Jump off and we will return the site entrance and wait for you there, you might need to make a quick escape!" Spyro nodded and all followed off Cab. They headed for the entrance and dodged all goop falling. Synger was behind everyone trying to keep up, but she would get caught if she didn't hurry! Zuke and Zinc, thinking the same thing at the exact same time, hurried to her and grabbed her just as goop would have piled onto her. Everyone had made it into the cave entrance when Zuke, Zinc and Synger crashed into them. She hugged Zuke and Zinc. They turned read and looked at Spyro who was looking at them proudly. He shook himself out of the gaze making a note in his head to tell them later and to yell at them for taking the chance at the same time. They made it! They did not have much further to go and then they heard a roar from deep in the cavern and began to run quickly toward the sound.

Chapter 8

As the group climbed down deeper to get to the Great Cavern, they came to forks in the path, it split into three other paths. Each path was marked with a drawing above the entrance. They were the symbols of the 4 elements. Earth. Fire. Water. Air. Spyro thought this was very interesting. As he turned to speak to everyone, Earthia stepped up and said, "This means that we must split into groups according to that element we each have power over. I will of course go into the tunnel with the Earth element symbol." Issac walked over to follow her. Mia walked to the tunnel marked with the Water Element, but Magnus joined her because he didn't want her to go alone. Ivan walked to the tunnel with the Air Symbol. He turned to everyone realizing he would be alone. Sparx then went to Spyro and whispered in his ear, then flew to Ivan. Ivan smiled and said, "Thanks." The dragons of course would enter the Fire tunnel with Garett right behind them.

Each party arrived at the Great cavern at the same time. They could all clearly see the center where Ignitis stood with the crystal dragon egg. The egg was beaming with red light. The problem was that Ignitis was surrounded, by Metarex. He was sheltered under a huge flat rock. Issac began to move. He would not let the Metarex get to Ignitis on his side of the cavern. Looking at Earthia they both began a series of movements to attack. The battle had begun.

The Metarex being robots could not dodge the balls of earth thrown at them, but they did begin to shoot lasers from their arms. Earthia and Issac dodge and fought back. They were able to come off the ledge. There were huge rock formations separated by a path. They each went to one side and waited behind the rocks until they could start again. They could hear the other beginning their attacks as well.

Spyro and Cynder led the dragons down to where the Metarex were in formation, they were able to dodge behind formation on the way. When they could they would fly out and breathe fireballs at the robots. When they could get close enough they would whack the robots with their tales. Garett could make the flames hotter than normal and some of the robots were melting.

Ivan and Sparx began to charge as well. Sparx flew in super speed around the robots until they tipped with confusion. Ivan would whirl the air into really fast wind and help knock them over. They were a good team, but they had many Metarex to hit.

Mia first had to make water then immediately turn it into ice. Too much water could hurt the fires in the cave. She was making a small dent on her side. Magnus helped evaporate the ice before it could turn to damaging water. Then he would pound some of the robots with his tail.

Each of the four groups had made huge dents in the Metarex formations and were down to the last rows, when they say the huge hovering rock. Flash of Shadows was standing on top of it. As if they all thought the same thing they drew as close in a circle, knocking off robots on the way. If all of them used the elements they were meant to use they could push the rock further up, but they had to try to get a hole on the top where the Flash of Shadows was standing. Garett went to Magnus who nodded for him to get onto his back. Magnus flew up above while the others kept their attack on Flash of Shadows. They had to keep him distracted while Magnus and Garret tried to burn a hole, just a small hole, enough so that the goop with go upward out of the rock instead of down onto Ignitis and the crystal. They did it! But as they went back down, Flash of Shadows through something at Magnus causing him to roll to dodge it and Garret landed with a thud on the ground below. He was knocked out.

The rest of the group got closer until they were directly under the hovering rock. With all their strength and powers they used the elements to push from under the rock. It was Ivan who gave the last nudge, saving all his strength for last he pushed the air hard and as fast as he could and the goop popped out and rushed upward, drenching Flash of Shadows. Then Mia took over and froze the goop so fast that he could not fight begin stuck in his own goop.

The last of the Metarex were destroyed by a few last hits, the cavern was clear of enemy attack. Flash of Shadows had fallen to the ground, but Ignitis put his tail out to soften the fall so that the goop would not crack and free Flash of Shadows. They could not tell what this guy looked like but they were not going to wash him to find out. They would figure out what to do with later. Ignitis turned to face all those who had come to his aid and saved the Dragon Realm's life force.

Then Spyro shouted we must get back out side to save those who have been caught in the goop.

When they came to the entrance of the Great Cavern, Jill was there waiting as she promised. She was so happy to see them! She told them that she couldn't just sit around so she did some fighting of her own and soon dragons not frozen in goop had joined fighting with her and all the creatures were defeated. She then noticed they were carrying a statue and laughed. "HA! HA! He sure got was he deserved.

Chapter 9

**M**ia hurried off with Ivan to all the towns on the back of Cab to get everyone cleaned off before it was too late. No dragons in the Realm were lost. They used some water but Ivan was there to drive them fast with wind. They knocked over a few dragons but they were all clean and none had lost their inner fire. Synger ran to her father and her father wrapped his wings around her and she cried. "Thank you everyone!" "This is my father, Blue Nose!" They all looked at him kind of staring and noticed his nose was really blue, but he could blow fire onto sand, heating it until it became like glass like no other dragon in the Artisan Town of Elabria.

Since he was one of the first hit with the goop, it was he who made the large glass case that they melted around Flash of Shadows. They all moved the large glass case into the middle of the square of Elabria. There it would stay.

When all of them returned to Spyro's home the other Elders were waiting for them there. Ignitis blew fire onto stones and they turned into gems. He handed each of them a gem and thanked them.

It was the way the Dragon Realm's dragons paid tribute to those who risked their lives to save them all. Cab was given a good washing and a gem put into her harness so that all could see she too played her part in freeing them from destruction.

Ignitis tuned to Spyro and said, "Someday Spyro I will teach you how to make them gems. There may come a day when you will join us in the Elder Garden.? Cynder looked at Spyro with tears in her eyes and Zuke and Zinc went over to their father. They were so proud to be his sons. "Spyro knew that Ignitis was telling him that soon it would be his turn to be on the Council of Elders. That was a huge honor. He said, "We are all worthy to be called Heroes!"

"One lesson a hero must learn early on is that in almost every situation he will need good friends and that all cannot be done alone." Thank you for coming to the Dragon Realm to warn us and help us." "You all will be welcome here anytime." Jill said she would take everyone home with Cab. They hugged each other and left. Cynder looked at Zuke and Zinc and said, "Its bedtime." As they both walked away sad.

Spyro jumped up and said, "I'll tuck you in we will talk about the day when you saved Synger and about taking risky chances." Then he turned backed to Cynder and winked.

**THE END**


End file.
